23 más 23
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Cuidar a un bebé es de lo más fácil del mundo... o eso creía él. Listo el capítulo dos.
1. 46 cromosomas juntos

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí presento una más de mis recurrentes ideas locas._

_Este fic va especialmente dedicado a las compañeras huddies que vivimos de momentos, pero sobretodo a mi hermana jiji (aquí está tu regalo de San Valentín ¿ok?)._

_Aclaro, este __**no es un fic Huddy**__, sino una historia más sobre el tan deseado (por algunas) Huddy baby. No esta de más decirlo, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, y la trama se encuentra ubicada en la cuarta temporada con el nuevo equipo ya definido. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

Una cosa más, este fic fue autorizado por mi betta (pero mi betta pez jiji, aún no tengo beta reader) Os quiero mucho Humu y Noi también para ustedes va esto aunque no pueden leerlo.

**23 23**

-Entonces, ¿me sigues?. Es un procedimiento sencillo a decir verdad... pero claro que debes saberlo ¡eres médico! Y tú dijiste estar de acuerdo, por tanto asumo que conoces el método. No estoy nerviosa es sólo que, ¡oh! ya me conoces y nunca creí que aceptaras ser mi donador- decía ella mientras daba algunas vueltas inconclusas alrededor del despacho.

"Cada bebé es un milagro único e imposible de repetir" 

-No estoy seguro de esto- intervino él rompiendo el repentino silencio que había dejado el constante hablar de ella, y arrojando el folleto que minutos antes leía.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿acaso te has arrepentido?... pero tú apenas dijiste ayer... ¡sabía que no podía confiar en ti House!- gritó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá más cercano, sollozando un poco.

-No me refería a eso mujer, sino que, ¿estás segura que esta "fábrica de críos" es la mejor opción?- replicó él- ¿te has dado cuenta que hablan como si traer un hijo al mundo fuese de lo mejor? Búscate algo más neutro Cuddy.

-Es la mejor agencia que he encontrado, la más segura y la de mejores resultados. Además conozco a muchas mujeres que son pruebas de su eficacia-sentenció Cuddy.

-¿Sabes que las caras felices de los folletos son sonrisas falsas, cierto?

-Sé lo que hago House, sólo necesito saber si de verdad cuento contigo- dijo ella con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

-Bueno después de todo, tú serás la que lo mantendrá, la que le pagará el colegio, y le consentirá cada cosa que quiera. Yo sólo te regalo 23 cromosomas.- contestó él con sarcasmo.

-Es lo único que te pido- finalizó ella.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que todo el PPTH se había enterado de la noticia, a decir verdad ya no era algo muy novedoso. Incluso algunos decían, tras saber de los intentos de la decana de tener un bebé, que era algo que estaban seguros ocurriría en cualquier momento, que era cuestión de esperar.

Ahora lo que interesaba a todos era el feliz término del embarazo, tras la "generosa" donación del doctor House. Se especulaba bastante sobre el hecho, pero eso también había perdido su interés, ahora lo que encabezaba las listas de audiencia era la apuesta sobre el sexo del bebé, organizada por el doctor Chase por supuesto.

Pero para eso aún faltaban unos cuantos meses y unos cuantos rumores más. Lo increíble era que las cosas entre la doctora Cuddy y el doctor House seguían el mismo curso de siempre, excepto tal vez por que ahora los separaba un vientre bastante crecido cuando peleaban de frente, pero eso después de un tiempo, también había perdido su interés.

Los susurros y comentarios silenciosos volvieron cuando el embarazo llegó a su fin, cuando Cuddy decidió dar a luz en el hospital de enfrente y no en el Princenton, cuando House fue a conocer al bebé y cuando Chase se había enriquecido al saber que efectivamente era niño.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tienes- dijo Cameron- ¡y pensar que hace unos días me pediste prestado!.

-Eso no es verdad- replicó Chase.

-Ya lo sé...-dijo disimuladamente- pero es que así tu triunfo suena más interesante- finalizo sonriendo.

Ambos rieron por el pasillo mientras continuaban haciéndose mutuas bromas. Y no eran lo únicos que reían.

-¡Es hermoso Lisa!- comentaba Wilson animosamente

-¡Es un bebé Wilson! ¡Y está orinado! Wow...- dijo burlonamente House haciendo teatro.

-Me temo que ha sacado los ojos de House, y su barbilla, y la forma de las manos... Cuddy, definitivamente se parece más a él.

-Pues... me parece que tiene mi nariz- dijo tímidamente Cuddy

-¡Pobre niño!, pero ¿sabes?, haz escogido bien. Hubiera sido un susto que te parecieras a tu madre- añadió House mirando fijamente al bebé.

Y realmente cualquiera que viese a ese pequeño, y conociera a House, lo asociaría directo con él. Pero todas esos pequeños detalles también fueron percibidos por la bulla en el hospital, cuando Cuddy regreso con el bebé en brazos, cuatro meses después; también fueron comentados... y como todo nuevo chisme en el PPTH, a su tiempo también fue olvidado.

Días, semanas, meses... el ruido regresó cuando la nueva gran noticia llegó: La decana se iba a un Congreso, dos días, en avión... sin bebé.

Está de más decir que el más sorprendido fue Greg House cuando la vio afuera de su casa, acompañada por supuesto de una pequeña y rosada presencia.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------

¡¡Venga un review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os dejo el capítulo dos. Ojalá les guste. Gracias a las chicas que amablemente leyeron el inicio de la historia, para ustedes va esto.

"Cosas de Bebés" 

-¿Pero qué crees que significa esto?- le dijo exaltado mientras la hacia pasar al interior de la casa.

- Supongo, que sabes que tengo que ir al un congreso. No esperabas que me lo llevara en la maleta ¿cierto?- replicó ella.

-¿Insinúas que me lo dejarás? ¡No, ése es tu asunto!- dijo él dándole la espalda- además existen unas personas que se hacen llamar niñeras, ¿sabes? Cuidan a los críos por amor... o por que no les queda de otra, vete y consigue una de esas- finalizó.

Cuddy miró a House que había avanzado hasta el sofá derrumbándose en él, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo de que por ese fin de semana cuidara del bebé. Pero el servicio de niñeras no la convencía mucho, durante todo ese tiempo en el que tenía que combinar el trabajo con el cuidado del bebé, había contratado a una niñera, pero no estaba segura de que la dejaran monitorearla las 24 horas en el avión y mucho menos en el congreso, como había estado haciendo tras contratarla.

Lo único que le quedaba era él, ese hombre que estaba tirado en el sofá frente al televisor mirando vagamente un comercial de sodas. Él, un hombre que desconocía todo sobre bebés, pero que después de todo era el padre del pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos, quien a pesar del ruido, estaba perfectamente dormido. Entonces ella dio en el punto.

-Tienes miedo House- dijo ella al aire.

-No me lograrás convencer Cuddy, ni con apuestas ni con tus argumentos baratos- contestó él.

-Claro y no espero que lo hagas- dijo mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro- después de todo, mañana tienes demasiadas horas de clínica... ¿te comente que darás 15 horas cierto?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Tampoco me puedes explotar por no querer cuidar al crío!, Cuddy tú lo dijiste... ¡sólo 23 cromosomas!, te los di, no me pidas más- dijo él que por fin había volteado.

-Pues no me vas a convencer con tus diálogos baratos, empiezas mañana a las siete de la mañana, por las horas que me debes, tendré que apresurarme o no encuentro a la niñera, bueno House, gracias por nada- dijo ella tomando la perilla de la puerta para salir.

-¡De nada ya sabes cuando lo necesites! ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo levantando un brazo y mostrando el pulgar.

-¡Qué tengas feliz clínica! Adiós- dijo ella sonriendo.

Salió de la casa y por un momento pensó que su plan había fallado, cuando había recorrido más de la mitad del pasillo que la conducía a la calle, supo que era caso perdido. Pero la voz de una persona que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la que segundos antes había salido, la detuvo.

-¡Espera!, te cuido al crío si me das dos semanas libres de consulta, y además te apuesto a que lo cuidaré de manera que cuando regreses sepa decir "esternocleidomastoideo"

Cuddy volteó la cabeza

-Me conformo con que diga mamá- dijo sonriendo.

Caminó de nuevo al interior de la casa, colocó cuidadosamente al bebé en el sofá limitándolo entre cojines.

-¡Hey! El almohadón verde es el mío- dijo House

-Cállate, no querrás que despierte- lo silenció ella.

Cuddy salió a la calle para bajar del auto la carreola, la pañalera, y un par de revistas con bebés en la portada. Entró a la casa y le dio todo a House, él tiró la pañalera en el carrito, y miró por un momento las revistas que Cuddy había llevado.

-¿"El Genoma, mi bebé y yo"? mujer, ¡qué cosas lees!

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Acaso tú naciste sabiendo cambiar pañales, desinfectar biberones y todo eso?

-Pues no, pero siendo eso tan sencillo, no necesita uno leerse estas cosas.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas, aquí te dejo todo lo que necesitas, cuida de Ryan como si fuera tu propia vida, y tu propio empleo- acotó Cuddy con una mirada un tanto seria- aquí está todo lo que necesitas, sólo es un fin de semana House.

-Sí, yo cuido del crío, tú cuídate en una de esas se cae el avión y... ¡me dejas cuidando de él por toda la vida!, bastante tengo con lidiar con él por este fin de semana.

Cuddy se despidió del bebé por más de media hora, le dijo a House el último "gracias" con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Pero al fin se fue. El niño estaba dormido, pero el fuerte ruido de la televisión, acabó por despertarlo, se quedó quieto un momento, pero finalmente lloró intempestivamente, House lo acunó un poco para callarlo, alzándolo como si fuera más bien un paquete que un bebé, pero finalmente lo silenció.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un bebé demasiado ruidoso?, tal vez tu madre olvidó dejarme tu bozal... por cierto Ryan menos mal que estabas dormido cuando ella se fue, a veces le dan sus crisis, y se pone un tanto patética- habló House.

El bebé que sólo lo miraba como si fuera un objeto raro, lo examinaba lentamente con la vista.

-¡Hey! deja de verme, o te pico los ojos- dijo House burlonamente- ¿sabes? Después de todo no eres difícil de cuidar- dijo acercándose al bebé- oye... ¿pero qué es ese olor?

El bebé sonrío.

Continuará

------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Reviews!!!


End file.
